Robert Milson (1824-1886)
}} Milson Island in the Hawkesbury River, Milsons Passage the channel of water between Milson Island and the south bank of the Hawkesbury River, and Milsons Passage the suburb of Sydney only reachable by boat on the south bank of the Hawkesbury River opposite Milton Island are all named after Robert Milson, the first European landholder in the area. * In his early years Robert and his elder brother David worked with cattle on their father's property at Wollombi on the Great Northern Road. River Settlement of Milsons Passage” by John Carrick * Robert and David pioneered a shorter way to Sydney by 30 miles. It was known then as Milsons Line. It went by way of what is now known as Buckety, Central Mangrove, Calga, Moonie Moonie to Peats Ferry. River Settlement of Milsons Passage” by John Carrick * In June 1846 Robert Milson was fossicking for gold at Trunkey, an area south of Bathurst life and times of James Milson” by Roy Goddard. * Robert Milson bought land of his own at Wollombi. Maitland Mercury & Hunter River General Advertiser, Thursday 5 January 1860 * David Milson moved down to Castle Hill to further educate his children. Robert also bought land at Castle Hill. River Settlement of Milsons Passage” by John Carrick * 1860 Robert Milson sold his land at Wollombi being 348 acres on the Narone Creek largely fenced and under cultivation by "a respectable tenent", 100 acres adjoining, 122 acres on the Sugar Loaf Creek, and a town allotment. At the same time he sold some colts, fillies, draught and saddle horses, milch (milk) cows, a dray, some ploughs, and other items. Maitland Mercury & Hunter River General Advertiser, Thursday 5 January 1860 * July 1862 Robert Milson sells a team of working bullocks. Sydney Morning Herald, Tuesday 1 July 1862 * 16 September 1863 for £40 Robert Milson bought at auction from the government 40 acres of land on the southern bank of the Hawkesbury River opposite what was then known as Mud Island in the Hawkesbury River. He gave his address as Hawkesbury River. Old maps of the area have written on them that Robert Milson lived on the mainland somewhere between the island and Kangaroo Point. Robert Milson built a house on this parcel of land up the hill about 100 miles from the shore. Pulled down sometime between 1891 and 1909 the level ground where the house once stood, and the well, are still visible. River Settlement of Milsons Passage” by John Carrick * 4 April 1866 for £76 Robert Milson bought at auction from the government Mud Island (now known as Milson Island) in the Hawkesbury River which comprised 76 acres. He gave his address as Castle Hill. The channel of water between the southern bank of the Hawkesbury River and Mud Island was known as the South(ern) Channel (or Arm) of the Hawkesbury River. River Settlement of Milsons Passage” by John Carrick * May 1867 Robert Milson advertises for sale his crop of oranges from his orchard at Castle Hill. At this ochard he employs an overseer, Mr Flint. Sydney Morning Herald, Saturday 18 May 1867 * June 1867 the biggest floods on the Hawkesbury River in recorded history occur. Robert Milson is interviewed saying he has not suffered, nor any of his neighbours that he is aware of, as the "ravages by the flood had not extended so far down the river". On the island at the time he was establishing an orchard with a few orange trees, and he also had some cattle. Monday 1 July 1867 * 1869 Robert Milson sells his orange orchard, known as Milsons Orchard, at Castle Hill. Sydney Morning Herald, Thursday 31 December 1868 * 20 October 1869 for £40 Robert Milson bought at auction from the government the adjoining 40 acres on the southern bank of the Hawkesbury River south of his initial purchase. He gave his address as Parramatta. River Settlement of Milsons Passage” by John Carrick * 29 October 1869 for £21 15s Robert Milson bought at auction from the government the adjoining 21 3/4 acres on the southern bank of the Hawkesbury River north of his initial purchase. This block of land included Prickly Point, and on this black of land is today situated the suburb known as Milsons Passage. Robert Milson gave his address as Mud Island (now known as Milson Island). Robert Milson now owned the first four titles issued for the area. * 1872 Robert Milson's father dies and Robert shares equally in his father's estate with his other siblings. After receiving his inheritance Robert built a large house on Mud Island (now known as Milson Island), where he lived, and where both he and his wife died. River Settlement of Milsons Passage” by John Carrick * 1878 Robert Milson sells his "well known improved farm" of 210 acres at Castle Hill "being nearly one mile frontage to St Leonards Road". Robert Milson was farming this land. Sydney Morning Herald, Thursday 28 March 1878 * 9 September 1883 at Windsor Robert Milson at the age of 59 marries 36 year old spinster Ann Cole who is 23 years his junior. River Settlement of Milsons Passage” by John Carrick * 9 September 1886 Robert Milson's wife Ann dies on thier 3rd wedding anniversary at home on Mud Island (now known as Milson Island). River Settlement of Milsons Passage” by John Carrick * 14 September 1866 Robert Milson dies at home on Mud Island (now known as Milson Island). He has no children.River Settlement of Milsons Passage” by John Carrick * 1888 the Estate of Robert Milson advertises for sale Mud Island (now known as Milson Island) and the 3 blocks of land adjucent to the island on the southern bank of the Hawkesbury River. On Mud Island is Robert Milson's homestead, 2 small 2-room slab dwellings, a cowshed, a boatshed with a loft, and a wharf. Sydney Morning Herald, Monday 17 September 1888 * Early 1900s the channel of water between Mud Island (now known as Milson Island) and the southern bank of the Hawkesbury River is known as The Gutter. River Settlement of Milsons Passage” by John Carrick * 19 November 1976 Geographical Names Board officially named the waterway between Mud Island (now known as Milson Island) and the southern bank of the Hawkesbury River as Milsons Passage. From that time the Island also became known as Milson Island. River Settlement of Milsons Passage” by John Carrick * 1 December 1995 the settlement at Prickly Point becomes a suburb of Sydney known as Milsons Passage. This suburb is only reachable by boat. The suburb of Milsons Passage is about 3 kilometres upstream from the M3 Expressway Bridge on the Western shore next to Milson Island. River Settlement of Milsons Passage” by John Carrick